STEREK VERSION
by ForlackofaBetterName1314
Summary: This is mostly a STEREK version of visionary, some word or from the episode, but I just did it more STEREK, rated m jast in case and Stiles will not because that'll ruin the whole story know wouldn't it. PLEASE READ.
1. Chapter 1

(StilesPOV)

"Hey Stiles, you coming over tonight?" Scott asked as the last bell rang.

"No sorry, man got band practice." I said grabbing my music folder.

"Oh ok then, wait what am I thinking I have lacrosse to get to." He said and hurried to the boys locker room. I chuckled at my forgetful friend.

I walked down the long hallway and open the band door and realizing that the teacher wasn't here. Oh well I gently shut the door behind me and sat on the piano bench putting my music on the staff thingy, I never really pay attention to what it is all I know is that it holds the paper up.

I starting playing after a while of trying to put up a fight with me and the paper not falling over. I was so into it, fixing the pieces as it went along, then I heard a basketball being dribbled in the hallway. I stop what I was doing and tried to focus on the piano. I started again and again and again 'till I couldn't take it know more. I got up and walked into the hallway to find Derek Hale and his 'gang' who are actually just kids whose parent had something to attend so they got to stay after school, were playing basketball in the hall, out of all the halls, this one.

"You guys now basketball club is inside the gym right." I said and the all turned around to face me.

"Well whatcha gonna do about it." Derek said, followed by 'yeas'.

"Can you just please leave this hall. I mean seriously some of us are trying to practice." I said running my hand through m hair.

"Okay, if you can take this ball away from me then we'll leave you alone, deal." He said holding up the ball in the air. I just nodded. He started dribbling it and every time I would reach out for it only for him the pull it back and after awhile he just started showing off, so I just turned around and went back into the band room. I heard them saying 'ohh' and I just smirked at myself, mental high five. I felt someone come in on sit next to me, I didn't to even look to see it was Derek. So I kept on playing making t seem like I didn't even notice him.

"Look I'm sorry okay." He said breaking the silence.

"Okay." I said and kept on playing.

"What okay, I just said sorry and Derek Hale never says sorry." He said looking shocked. I stopped playing and look at him.

"Then why did you say sorry." I said calmly.

"Because I felt bad." He said looking confused.

"Why did you feel bad." I said back.

"Because I distracted you." He said.

"You distract a lot of people." I said turning back to the piano running my hand through my now grown out hair.

"Yea, but you seem more. I don't know upset like you wanted us to leave."

"I did." I said a little bit agitated.

"Oh."

"I accept your apology alright now just leave me alone." I said trying to restart.

"Okay." He said and leaned against the window.

"I meant get out."

"It's a free country." He said back. I just took a long breath in and a long breath out.

I got up, grabbed my music sheet and left out to find him following me.

"What do you want." I said turning around.

"I want you to go out with me." I just stood there and slowly took a step back as he took a step further. It kept going like this until I was back up in to a wall with no escape.

"Uhh what are you doing?" I asked starting to get weirded out.

"Please don't make me beg." He said.

I smirk and said,"I don't know.."

He was shaking his head,"No, no, no."

"I mean I might be busy..."

"Please, please, please, please, please got out with me, come on just one date." He said clasping his hands and on his knees.

"Okay." I said and walked away, how cute.

(DerekPOV)

**FIRST PERIOD**.

"Hey Der, do you like wanna hang out after school?" some girl asked me.

"Uhh no." I said and went back to writing.

**SECOND PERIOD**.

"Derek?" another girl whispered.

"What?" I whispered right back.

"Umm do you wanna go out sometime?" she asked.

"No thank you." and she started crying. At least I said thank you.

**THIRD PERIOD**.

"Derek my friend over there wants to know if you'll go out with her." Paige said pointing over to some really ugly girl who waved at me.

"Nope." and turned the page of my book.

**LUNCH.**

"Hey Derek."

"No." I said looking up.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask."

"Oh yes I'm sorry what was your question." I said sarcastically, but I don't think she picked up on that.

"Do you wanna go out."

"Like I said no."

FOUTH PERIOD.

**Derek** **_Kiara_**

**_Hey Derek you want to go out?_**

**No.**

**_Why do you always turn down all the girls that ask you out?_**

**Your smart. You figure it out.**

**GYM.**

"Derek you wanna be my partner."

"I already have a partner." I said gesturing to Danny.

"No like a love partner." She said leaning close when I threw a basketball at her face on accident, I mean hey I panicked.

**LAST PERIOD.**

"Hey Der Bear." Sheila said.

"I'm not your Der Bear." I said leaning away from her.

"Yes you are. Your my little boyfriend." She said pushing her body against me.

"This girl trying to date a gay guy. I repeat this girl is trying to seduce a gay guy." I called out, cause the teacher just left out. Thank you that I am hot or people would not have help me.

**AFTER SCHOOL.**

"Hey Derek lets play ball." Jeff said.

"Okay." I said catching up with him, David, and Jackson.

We were playing basketball in the middle of the hallway when a really cute boy came out of a room.

"You guys now basketball club is inside the gym right." He said crossing his arms.

"Yea whatcha gonna do about it." I said and heard my friends say yea.

"Can you just please leave this hall. I mean seriously some of us are trying to practice." He said running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, if you can take this ball away from me then we'll leave you alone, deal." I said holding up the ball in the air. He just nodded. I started dribbling it at a slow pace and every time he would reach out for I would pull it back to me and put it back put so he can try to get then pull it back in when he tried again and after awhile I just started showing off, he turned around and went back into the room. I heard them saying 'ohh' and I just flicked them of,giving them my famous Derek scowl. I walked inside of the room he was in and sat down beside his listening to him play for awhile.

"Look I'm sorry okay." I said breaking the silence.

"Okay." He said and kept on playing. Did he just say, 'ok'. I thought

"What 'okay', I just said sorry and Derek Hale never says sorry." I said looking shocked. He stopped playing and look at me.

"Then why did you say sorry." He said calmly.

"Because I felt bad." I said looking confused.

"Why did you feel bad." He said back.

"Because I distracted you." I said, I really didn't know how to answer these questions.

"You distract a lot of people." He said turning back to the piano running his hand through his hair. I just seemed so surprised, I do distract a lot of people, I guess.

"Yea, but you seem more. I don't know upset like you wanted us to leave." I said like I figured the answer.

"I did." He said a little bit agitated.

"Oh."I said lamely.

"I accept your apology alright now just leave me alone." He said running his hands over the piano.

"Okay." I said and leaned against the window.

"I meant get out."

"It's a free country." I said back. He just took a long breath in and a long breath out.

He got up, grabbed his music sheet and left out. I leaned back up and followed him down the halls.

"What do you want." He said turning around.

"I want you to go out with me." I said keeping a straight face. He just stood there and slowly took a step back as I took a step further. It kept going like this until he was cornered with no escape.

"Uhh what are you doing?" He asked starting to get weirded out.

"Please don't make me beg." I said.

He smirk, uh oh and said,"I don't know.."

I was shaking his head,"No, no, no."please don't make me beg it makes me feel like more of a dog then I already am and Peter and Lauren will have a good time with it.

"I mean I might be busy..."He said, here it goes.

"Please, please, please, please, please got out with me, come on just one date, I'm not that bad." I said clasping my hands and on my knees looking up at him.

"Okay." He said a went down the hallway.

"Yessss" I said when he was far away enough, fist pumping the air and leaving out the side of the building hold the basketball it my hand.

I ran out into the woods that surrounded y the school, very convenient . All the way back I had a smile on my face nothing could bring me down not even the smart ass Peter.

I walked into my house to find my mother cooking, and my father and uncles watching something on the tv, everybody else was probably in their rooms.

"Hey honey, what has you smiling so much?" My mother asked.

"I got a date." and everything in the house went silent.

"You? HAVE A DATE." They all laughed.

"I'm serious." I said looking at my mother.

"Honey its okay." She said ruffling my hair.

"I'm not playing his name is Stiles, he's 17 years old and plays piano...he's my mate." I muttered the last part.


	2. That was easy

STEREK VERSION 2

(DerekPOV)

The whole entire house went silent and of corse Uncle Peter had to drop a pen.

"It works." he yelled.

"You have a mate." my mom said, ignoring Peter completely.

"Yes, yes I do." I said a little bit smug. Until they all started laughing again,

"Your such a cute little liar." Peter said ruffling my hair, I pushed his hand of my head.

"I'm serious listen my heartbeat." I said making the whole house go quiet again.

"He has date." Laura called.

"See Laura knows it." I said.

"Imma go get changed and your gonna meet my mate and LOVE him!" I yelled shutting my door.

"Well, what do I were on a date." I said to myself.

StilesPOV

"Dad I'm going on a date." I said and walked passed him.

"Guy or Girl." He asked taking a sip of coffee.

"Guy." I answered turning around.

"Cute or Handsome."

"Both."

"You ask and He ask."

"He"

"Okay see tomorrow I'm working double shift tonight, alright?" He said grabbing his keys.

"KK."

"Just make sure that _Hale boy_ isn't around. That boy is enough trouble as he is and I don't need my son getting caught by the police, because of it." He said sternly.

"Okay, whatever." I said. Like he's ever gonna see him.

"I want to see you _boyfriend_ tomorrow." He said and shut the door.

SHIT 20X.

* * *

**_PLEASE REVIEW IM NOT DONE WITH THIS STORY YET!_**


End file.
